backyardmonstersfandomcom-20200223-history
Korath
Note: Some of the information may be inaccurate. Please note that this can be freely edited by anyone and people are able to brief this information. Not many have high level Koraths and accurate info is hard to get. But that doesn't mean you shouldn't read the following. Continue, but be aware. If you have a high level Korath, please help us improve this page. ---- Korath 1.png|Level 1 Korath 2..png|Level 2 Korath 3.png|Level 3 korath_4_ikk200.png|Level 4 Korath_5.png|Level 5 Korath L6.png|Level 6 General Information Korath, Moloch's favorite pet is on a rampage for Putty. Players were first able to capture him, starting on March 22nd at 12 PST until March 26th 12 PST during the Monster Madness event. To obtain Korath, players would have to take over several Outposts until the progress bar at the bottom reaches 100% and a notification appears telling you that you have captured Korath (Higher levelled outposts yields higher percentage, lower levelled outpost yields lower percentage. Trying to earn abilities will have reduced percentage upon each successful taking over, thus more outposts capturing are needed for it). Korath boasts hybrid stats in terms of both offence and defense; he is able to hit air monsters with his ability Breath of Fire, and hit multiple targets with Fists of Doom. However, Korath does not have stats that are higher than any of the other 3 champions' main stats (e.g. Gorgo has 250000 HP, but Korath has 179000. Drull has 9600 attack, but Korath has 7500 attack). Even though Korath has lower main stats, Korath can defeat each of the 3 champions (2, if it does not possess Breath of Fire) in a 1 vs 1 fight if it possess both ability. Korath is a balanced champion, Which gives it an advantage against other champions. Note:' The event has already ended, but Kixeye will host another new event for players to get Korath. Unfortunately, Korath will never be free. Abilities '''''Burn This ability is similar to a Fang's Venom ability which is the ability to burn other monsters in battle, dealing damage over time for a long period even after Korath retreats. Korath's burn ability can be used to kill much higher level champions A good strategy is to attack the enemy champion by only sending in Korath. As soon as Burn activates, allow your Korath to retreat and wait for the enemy champion to run out of health (it will not completely run out, it will stop at 10 HP or so). Then you could easily take out the enemy champion with a simple unit such as Pokey on your next raid should the time taken to reduce the champion's HP is longer, if damage protection is not activated thereafter. This trick works on all champions of all levels (including Fomor if you have Breath of Fire, though it isn't necessary to retreat due to the low damage it deals, and the amount of HP it (Fomor) possess). ''Breath of Fire Requires 200% completed Monster Madness Bar. Korath must reach level 4 before it can use this ability. Allows Korath to attack flying monsters with fireballs, similar to the ones Teratorns,Magma Tower and Sabnox shoot. Fireballs' damage are reduced by 75% compared to normal attacks and retains the Burn effect, therefore dealing lesser damage than it usually does. However, having this ability doesn't make Korath a ranged attacker; he will not attack ground monsters or buildings with fireballs. Fists of Doom'' Requires 300% completed Monster Madness Bar. Korath must reach level 5 before it can use this ability. Allows Korath to hit the ground with his front feet, causing an earthquake that is similar to a Quake Tower, dealing damage equal to his attack hitting all targets within range for the same damage (e.g. 4 targets, 6500 attack. The stomp will do 6500 damage to each 4 of the targets, doing a total of 26000 damage). However, this will not make Korath attack only by stomping. He will alternate between normal attacks and a stomp (e.g. attack, attack, attack, stomp, attack, attack, stomp and so on). His Fists of Doom are able to loot from multiple buildings at the same time making him a great looter. The ability also allows traps to be spotted if the damage is within range. Feeding (Estimated) Korath's meals are based on monsters from Inferno. You need to use the Transfer Monsters system in order to feed Korath. Images Screen shot 2012-05-16 at 22.07.19.png|My Level 6 Korath Showing Bonus Feeds. Screen shot 2012-05-16 at 22.09.26.png|Level 6 Korath in Champ Cage korath_bon1.png|Koarth Level 6 with Bonus Feed 1 Trivia *At level 1, Korath lacks any feet so it moves like a slug. *At level 2, Korath still moves like a slug despite having only two legs. *Korath is the first limited-time Inferno Champion to be introduced during Monster Madness, with 3.5 days limit of capturing it. This includes its abilities. Korath will be released to the public later on, and with its abilities, but it will be given out at another event, and not free. * Despite it being from Inferno, it is raised in the Champion Cage on the Overworld. *Like Drull, Korath changes his form at level 3, and like Fomor and Gorgo, Korath gains his armor at Level 4. *Even though it is said to be wreaking havoc on outposts for Putty, Putty is not needed to capture it. (Not counting the costs of Putty for outpost capture though.) *A level 6 Korath with 3 bonus can destroy a few Dreadnaut Tribes, or about 70% of the entire Kozu Tribe yard on his own. (See proof of this here ) *It takes an estimated amount of 30,000,000 Magma (Level 1) or 101,100,000 Magma (Level 5) to level Korath to Level 6, making it even more expensive to feed than Gorgo by 15,697,500 even though it is constituted of Magma. *Korath at every level is able to kill Gorgo and Drull champions of his own level or lower in a one on one battle. Korath with Breath of Fire can kill every Fomor. This has been mathematically calculated and confirmed. *If Korath uses Fists of Doom near an enemy Housing, all monsters in it that are within range of the quake will get killed even if the Housing does not fall, but it's only a graphic glitch, because monsters don't die at all. *Korath's Burn ability can still kill a champion due to its Damage over Time effect, even if the champion is 10 mill puttied. *A level 6 Korath takes by far the shortest time to heal from 0 than any other champion, about 8h at max. *Korath has high HP like Gorgo (a bit lower than Gorgo, but still higher than other Champions), high Damage like Drull (a bit lower than Drull, but still higher than other Champions) , but it is not able to Buff like Fomor. *Upon it's release, Korath's fists of doom weren't able to loot resources from any building if the building was destroyed by it and not a normal attack. According to Kixeye, this bug has now been fixed, making Korath a great looter. *Korath is the only champion that eats a strongest regular monster (King Wormzer ) Normal Champions (like Drull for example) dont have D.A.V.E 's (Gorgo once used to require D.A.V.E for feeding, but it had been changed). *At level 5, Korath using Fist of Doom when attacking buildings seems to inflict 5-6 digits of damage although it is still 5000 to each building/blocks. *Also Fist of Doom's quake have a light orange colour indicating Korath originates from Inferno. *Using putty range on a Korath that have the Fist of Doom skill,when the skill is activated the quake is colored purple instead of the usual light orange.However,the color effect lasts until putty rage ends. *Korath level 5 is the same height as a level 6 Drull, even though he is considered to be the largest of all. *Korath's body is based on the Inferno's land. *Korath level 6 is the only level where he dosen't have pupils *Koraths feet is from an elephant *Korath has a hunch back like a camel *Korath has the least armor *KOrath can defeat a fomor level 6 even if he is level 5 References - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o1ui5i7u9ZI Kixeye's video on the release of Korath. - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v3Zcc7s5NAA Korath damaging 80% of the Kozu Tribe (Alone). Category:Champion Monsters Category:Inferno Category:Attacks ground monsters Category:Attacks air monsters